Brothers
by Oreocat155338
Summary: A list of the times when Wally and Robin-Dick- came through for each other and ended up closer than ever. Series of one-shots... Chapter 1: Robin is hit by fear gas and Wally stays with him... Chapter 2: Robin and Wally are training, and Robin offers to teach Wally something even Bruce didn't know.
1. Brothers

Wally's childhood had been a hard one, which was why when he got the chance to live with his uncle, he took it. It was why he'd chosen to become his uncles partner. Every time he saw someone down in their luck, he thought of himself as a child.

It was part of why he'd been drawn to Robin. He could see that the younger boy's cheerful act was just that- an act. He knew that when he was younger, Robin had been through something he shouldn't have had to gone through.

Then, as the two got closer, they shared their life stories. Robin had told Wally about how his parents had fallen to their deaths. How they were murdered. How he'd been placed in juvie, and found by Batman.

The one thing Robin never confided in Wally was who he was. But he'd told so much more. Wally understood Robin so much better than anyone else, and had even been taught Romani- Robin's native language.

Which was why he couldn't stand to see Robin like this. Wally knew that Robin was hallucinating thanks to Scarecrows Fear Gas, but that didn't help. He was speaking Romani, which was a blessing to anyone who couldn't understand him, but it scared Wally, because if something scared Robin enough to make him revert to his native language, then they needed to hurry.

Robin had told Wally months before about the effects of Fear Gas getting stronger every time you were exposed to it, but he'd never fully comprehended what it meant until now.

Robin wasn't moving, just babbling, which also scared Wally. Normally Robin could deal with his fear, he could push past it and continue with whatever he was doing, or he'd attack whoever was the closest.

There wasn't anything Wally could do but listen. He'd sent the Team on ahead, promising he would stay with Robin, but he wasn't sure if he could listen any longer. His finger lingered near his comm-unit for a second, before he forced it back down, reminding himself that Batman had ordered radio silence.

He started rummaging through Robin's Utility Belt, before hearing some sort of truck heading in his direction. He stopped, and closed the belt, before scooping up Robin and taking off.

He stopped at a cave-like rock, and he entered, before looking through Robin's Utility Belt again, amazed at all the tech that Robin had. He found vials, each with a label explaining what they counter-acted, all in Batman's flawless handwriting. He looked until he found the one he wanted, labeled _Fear Gas_ , and hesitated before sticking the needle into Robin's elbow, and sending the antidote into Robin's bloodstream.

Slowly, gradually, Robin calmed down. When his breathing had stopped slowing down, Wally looked at his friend and relaxed when he saw that he was sleeping. He looked back towards the entrance to the cave, then to the vial, before placing the vial back in Robin's Utility Belt.

When morning came, and it was still quiet, he ventured outside for a quick run in a one-mile perimeter before returning to see Robin up.

"I'm tracking their GPS signals." The boy wonder informed him, already knowing what was bothering Wally. That was okay, though, because they were brothers.

* * *

 **A/N So, I think this is probably going to be a one-shot, but I can elaborate on what Robin was experiencing during his Fear-Gas induced hallucinations, or just continue, if you want.**

 **So, yea. Oreo out!**

 **~Oreocat155338**


	2. Training

Wally and Nightwing were training, and Artemis looked on, interested. Nightwing and Wally were so close, they finished each others sentences often, and a fight between the two without either one holding back would be interesting.

Nightwing tended to stay above Wally's head, until the point where Wally flipped into the air himself, landed a kick on Nightwing's torso. The former boy wonder twisted and landed on his feet, before straightening, and offering his hand to Wally, a grin on his face.

"About time you mastered that." He said. "After four years."

"Yeah." Wally said. "I had the best to teach me, but you had trouble putting it into words, what it was like. I understand, now."

"What are you talking about?" Zatanna asked curiously.

"Oh..." Nightwing said. "I started teaching Wally some acrobatics one day when the two of us were training and none of the rest of you were there.

"Let me tell you the story..."

**0O

Wally's arms shot down, trying to block Robin's attack, but he was a second too slow, and was knocked onto his back, and the boy wonder straightened, offering Wally a hand.

"This isn't fair." Wally said, accepting Robin's hand with a grin. "I mean, I've got to do this without powers I'm used to, and you don't have a handicap." Robin grinned at Wally, smacking his shoulder.

"I'm not using my belt." Robin said. "Isn't that a handicap enough?" Wally stared at him.

"No, you do the flippity-flippy thing and I can't figure out what you're about to do." Wally said.

"And that's why I'm working with you." Robin said. "Your eyes still work at superspeed, and once you realize what I'm doing and can move fast enough to block without your speed, then we move on."

"I percieve things so much faster than you!" Wally protested. "And you're younger than me, how am I losing?"

"Fine, we go another round, and this time you can use your speed, and I won't use your belt." Robin said, and Wally stared at him, before nodding. "Doesn't mean you'll win, though." Wally snickered, moving into a defensive position, a cocky grin on his face.

"You first." He said, and Robin nodded, flipping into the air before swinging to kick Wally, who blocked. His other foot went for Wally's exposed stomach, anc Wally grabbed it as Robin flipped backwards, using Wally's grip on his leg to take him with him.

And Wally twisted and landed on his side, releasing Robin before running at him using his powers, and Robin put one hand on the ground, and kicked in Wally's direction, and the speedster changed direction in time, and started running in circles around Robin.

Robin crouched down, making himself a smaller target, before he smirked, throwing his weight backwards into his hands and tripping the speedster, who faceplanted the ground, and, before he got up, Robin flipped him onto his back.

"You were more of a challenge that time." He said. "Now, let's work on your reaction time **without** your speed." With a sigh, Wally climbed onto his feet and for the twenty-third time, moved into a defensive position, and waited for Robin's move.

**0O

Wally walked into the infirmary slowly, covered in bruises. He ached all over and he fell onto one of the beds, and Robin just raised an eyebrow at him.

"You do know there's not much this place can do for you right?" He asked. "I mean, painkillers wear off too fast to relieve your pain, and it's not like your body won't heal fast enough."

"Why do you always have to beat me?" Wally asked him.

"Because you are incredibly predictable." Robin said. "There's a reason you can't predict what I'm going to do after, as you called it, the, 'flippity-flippy thing'. I think, in order to be fair, it's called acrobatics, and I've been doing it since I was old enough to walk.

"If you wanna learn, it's extremely hard, but I can teach you." Wally looked at Robin.

"How often will I end up covered in bruises?" Wally asked.

"Probably every practice." Robin said. "And even then it'll probably be from falling all the time. Undoubtedly you'll be sore after every practice, you up for it?"

"Definately, if it'll help me beat you for once!" Wally said, and Robin sent Wally a grin that made him shiver. "It can't be nearly as bad as you make it sound."

**0O

"It was as bad and more." Wally shivered. "Luckily on me, he went easy on me during the acrobatics training because we were almost family."

" **Almost** family?" Nightwing asked. "Wally, we **are** family. Brothers, to be exact."


	3. Speaking

**A/N This section is 'Speaking' and is set just after the first part, when they returned from the mission. These shots will be all over the place, sorry.**

 **If you have any ideas for future chapters showing Robin and Kid Flash's brotherly relationship (you can add Roy in if you want) tell me through a review or PM!**

* * *

"What did I say?" Robin asked on the trip back from the mission. "When I was... Exposed to the Fear Gas, what did I say?"

"I don't know." M'ggan said. "And I can telepathically understand every written language." Wally's head snapped up, he was sitting next to Robin, wanting to be sure that he was alright.

"You were speaking Romani." Wally replied, and he turned to M'ggan. "His native language, it's, uh, not a written language." He turned back to Robin. "You said... We were falling." Robin looked down, and nodded. "Rob, what else did you see? What else did you hear?"

"I.. Had to be... Batman." He said. "And... Everyone died because I made the wrong choice." He looked down, away from the Team. "And that wasn't even the worst part. You were all dead, but you... You all were somehow speaking. Said it was my fault..." He buried his head in his hands, and Wally hugged him.

"I'm sorry." He said. "You will never be Batman. Never. Even if you do something that results in my death, I won't blame you. It'd actully be my own fault, for choosing the superhero life."

"None of us would blame you." Artemis put in. "Anyone can die, anytime. It's part of the occupational hazard."

"You saw your parents there, didn't you?" Wally asked suddenly, wide eyed. Robin nodded, not looking at him. "That's it. After this mission, I'm dragging you to Roy's and we're all going to play video games and maybe you'll finally trust me enough." He rolled his eyes. "Geez, I swear you're such a dick sometimes."

"What did you call me?" Robin asked, sounding more startled than angry.

"A dick." Wally said, refusing to back down. Robin stared at him for another second, before laughing. The confused speedster turned to the Team. "What'd I say?"

"I don't know." Artemis said, perplexed. "One second you insulted him, and the next he's laughing his head off."

"We're here." M'ggan said as the Bioship landed. "Time for the mission briefing."

**0O

"This new Fear Gas." Batman said. "I'm going to investigate it. Robin, you won't be involved, you could have gone into cardiac arrest." _What's that mean?_ Aqualad asked, and as Robin replied to his mentor, Wally answered his question.

"What?" Robin asked. "That's outrageous! We're facing a new criminal who somehow powered up the effects of Fear Gas that we know nothing about and you're refusing to even have me as backup!" _It means his heart could have stopped, and he coulda died._ Was Wally's response.

"You were already hit by the new Fear Gas once, Robin." Batman said. "We may not get so lucky next time, and I refuse to put you in danger. I'm taking you off the field."

"News flash, Bats!" Robin said. "You can't do that! Remember when I was eight, and went out without your permission? I did it then, and I'll do it now. I made my choice to help you, let me!"

"No." Batman said. "If you're going to act like this, I'll make it permanent." Robin's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare." The boy ground out. "What if you get exposed to the Fear Gas, you'll need someone to insert the antidote into you. You've seen more and been through more than me, tell me, which one of us is more likely to go into cardiac arrest thanks to this new strain of Fear Gas? You. If you'll agree to have me as backup for this investigation, and keep me informed, I'll stay away from the Fear Gas, I won't interfere in your investigation unless absolutely nessessary. And, best of all for you, I'll take either Wally or Roy with me on patrol every night until the investigation's over." Batman stared at Robin for a few moments.

 _Would someone explain what's going on?_ Artemis asked through the mental link that Robin had been excluded from.

 _Um... Robin's challenging Batman because he's worried about him._ Wally said. _But Batman doesn't want Rob to be exposed again, so he's gone Daddy!Bats on Rob, and Rob doesn't like that, so he's giving Batman a reasonable comprimise. If Bats lets Rob stay on the investigation as backup, and keep him informed, Rob'll stay away from what's going on, unless Bats gets exposed, and he'll take either me or Roy on patrol each night, until Bats is done investigating._

"Scarecrows still in Arkam." Batman said. "Look into it." Robin nodded, meekly, and brought up his holo-glove.

"There's no way someone could have gotten the formula from him while he's been in Arkam." Robin said. "According to the file, he hasn't gotten visiters, which means it happened during one of his escapades. Good luck tracking 'im down." The holo-glove closed, and Robin nodded at Batman. _Normally, their arguments don't escalate like that._ Wally said. _But Bats is worried about Rob's saftey, and, well, Rob get's worried about Bats just the same._ Batman nodded, before leaving.

 _What happened there?_ Zatanna asked.

 _Batman yielded to Robin's technical expertise._ Wally said. _He's letting Robin investigate the technical side of things while he investigates physically._

 _You know it's bad when your Bat expert is Wally._ Robin said. _I was added to the mind link to hear your speech about Bats yeilding to my technical expertise, and it sounds right. Anyways, Wallly, let's go._

Wally grinned, before waving at the Team and grabbing Robin before taking off to the Zeta Tube and heading for Roy's house, stopping on a nearby rooftop.

"Why'd you laugh when I called you a dick?" He asked.

"Cause it's my nickname." Robin said with a grin. "I mean, Richard is too formal, and I'd rather not be called my last name ' _Grayson! Grayson, come over here!_ " He mimicked a high pitch girls voice. "Thanks for not looking me up, with everything I already told you." Wally grinned, before taking Dick to Roy's, and they were excited to see he already had a video game ready.


	4. I'm Sorry

Guys, I'm sorry.

Originally I was just going to pause these fics for the summer because I wasn't going to be on my computer then school started back up and I realized that I'd lost the thing that I keep all of these fics on.

There are one or two I can continue without it, mainly because I didn't write up anything else up on them, and I could start from stratch (and to be honest, I have NO idea where that's going).

But the rest I had several chapters planned and now without the information I have nothing to go over for myself, much less all of you.

I'll try to continue some of these where I left off, but it'll be hard after so long without really thinking about the fics and little to no idea about where I was going with them.

I'm not just asking for your forgiveness, I'm also asking for patience.

And please let me know via the reviews which story you'd like me to focus on.

~Oreo out


End file.
